


Temper

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Russia looses his temper, America has an idea to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

The sound of scattered glass caught Alfred’s attention, dragging is blue eyes away from the TV screen and towards the man at the other end of the room. Ivan had been using his phone in the adjoining room, soft voice only rising above the noise of the television in short waves. Now, he seemed a lot less calm. As he picked up another glass ornament and threw it against the wall, Alfred began having the feeling something was wrong.

“That idiot!” Ivan hissed, more to himself than to his guest. “He thinks I am a machine, that I can do the work of thousands in a single day. Suka!”

Alfred started to rise when after the decorations, Ivan directed his attention towards the papers he had neatly stacked on top of his desk. Wiping them away, he took one book and more or less tore it in two.

“All that hard work for nothing! And just because of one single mistake. Of course I get blamed for everything, who else would need to be reminded they are worth nothing?!”

His words were emphasized by the ripping noises. Ivan’s expression was furious, lips drawn back in a snarl that showed teeth.

“Ivan? You all right?”

Alfred froze like a deer caught in the headlight when the big Russian turned his attention towards the smaller American.

“What do you think Alfred?” he asked, voice dripping with acidic sarcasm. “Do I look all right to you?!”

Alfred raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “Wow, okay, no need to bite my nose off.”

“Bite your- you think this is about you?! You have nothing to do with it! Just- just leave me alone!”

His figure was huge and bulking, stance every bit intimidating. Yet Alfred’s own words had given him an idea as to how to calm that bear of a man down, or at least attempt to.

Slowly he slid his foot forward, stalking towards his fuming companion as if creeping up on a wild animal. Ivan’s eyes closely followed him, muscles tensing further in a manner of warning. A warning that, if Alfred even dared to touch him, he would get the beating of his life. Ivan had too much excess energy to be calmed down by a kiss or gentle words.

Alfred felt his heart thumping in his throat. He tried to swallow, but the chunk wouldn’t go away.

If this ended any other way than good, he did not want to know the consequences.

Alfred surprised Ivan by suddenly surging forward, giving up on his slow stalk. The Russian wanted to put his arms out to defend himself, but Alfred grabbed him by his shoulders and brought their faces close. Then, before Ivan could react, he felt something.

Two layers of teeth chomping down on his nose. Not hard enough to cut the skin, but it was definitely going to leave a mark.

This strange action made Ivan pause, him blinking owlishly at the American attached to his nose.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice a bit nasal, complete and utter confusion washing through his veins.

Alfred carefully let go again after assuring himself Ivan wasn’t going to instantly attack.

“Giving you a love bite. What else does it look like. To remind you that you’re definitely not worthless.”

His reasoning was not exactly flawless, Ivan thought. “What- what does biting me have to do with-“

“Because your personality is so sugar sweet I can’t help but eat you up,” Alfred quickly made up, wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy manner.

Almost a minute went by, the two men staring at each other. Alfred could feel the sweat sliding down his neck, afraid it hadn’t worked.

But then suddenly, Ivan burst out in a loud rumbling laughter. He pulled Alfred to his chest and twirled him around, making the other gasp and yelp in surprise.

“Oh sunflower, you are ridiculous,” he giggled, bad mood completely forgotten by the unorthodox cheering up techniques of his lover.

Alfred blushed and pouted, but allowed a cheeky grin to slip around his lips.

Note to self: biting helps calming Ivan down.

(He wasn’t going to tell Ivan he had learnt that from an animal documentary.)


End file.
